Naruto's rise
by alexalexa
Summary: formally known as Powers of the Shadow
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto's rise (formally known as powers of the shadow) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto Masashi Mishimoto does.**

**Chapter 1: the start** **IM UPDATING OH AND EVERY TEN DAYS I WANT YOU GUYS TO MSG ME ABOUT WHICH STORY YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE AND I WILL DO THAT BECAUSE I CANT CHOOSE SO ILL LET YOU GUYS DO IT FOR ME**

"Yes! Finally, I can do it! Did you see daddy, momma" and overly excited 7-year-old said.

Said seven-year old has long red wavy hair reaching her mid back. She was wearing an orange t-shirt and black shorts with blue shinobi sandals. She was 4'2 and had blue eye's. her name is Natsumi Namikaze Uzumaki.

"Well of course honey, we wouldn't miss it for the world" said another red-head.

She has red hair reaching her lower back and had violet eye's. She is wearing a green home dress under a lightly tan cooking blouse. She is 5'9. Clearly she is the 7 year olds mother. She is Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki

"Exactly what I was thinking dear" Said a blonde.

He had blonde hair reaching his shoulders with two bangs one on each side of his face. He is wearing blue shinobi pants with matching shinobi sandals and a matching turtle neck with a green flak jacket over being covered by a white cloak with red flames licking the bottom. On his back read the words "yondaime hokage". He has blue eye's. His name is Minato Namikaze the girls father and the older women's husband.

They smiled as they watch they're daughter run up and down the side of a tree. To any one who happened to walk by it would be the perfect image of family as mother and father laugh alongside their little angel on a sunny day.

All except one.

Twenty or so feet away from the family is another seven-year old boy.

This boy had red hair similar to the women of the family but it was darker taking the tone of crimson. Cold Electric-ice eye's stared at the family with an impassive gaze. He is wearing a royal purple shirt with a white fire design on it with black shorts and black shinobi sandals.

His name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

His face twisted into a sneer as he watch his 'family' interacted with each other once again forgetting his being. Soon it turned back into an impassive expresion.

'It is to be suspected, once again they forgot about me…if they ever remember me that is' He thought. This has been going on for as long as he can remember. His father and mother had ignored him for his twin sister ,Natsumi. Putting all their effort into taking care of her to training her into the shinobi arts. But he knew why too. It's because his sister is the jinchiriki of the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune. As far as he knew, he is the only one of his generation who knew along with a select few.

Only him, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, and the third hokage Hiruzen, Kushina, and Minato knew what Natsumi really is.

Seven years ago when He and Natsumi were born the Kyuubi attacked the village, killing thousands of both shinobi and civillians. In order to save his village Minato decided to seal the bijuu into something…or rather someone. He took an infant Natsumi and peformed the 'SHIKII FUIN' ritual. But something else happened along the way.

More specifically when they were born.

The shinnigami, for his amusement, sent the soul of Kyuubi and sealed it into young Naruto.

But surprisingly Minato survived explaining to those select few that the shinnigami will take his soul when he has had his last breath.

He had only found out by reading the report scroll he found on Minato's desk.

At the age of four he was incredibly smart for his age and started to see the signs. His parents spending more time with Natsumi. Started her training a full year before the supposed time of five years of age.

So ever since his fifth birthday he has been secretly training with Kyuubi.  
He had no problem with it and Kyuubi had no problem with him. It was surprisingly easy meeting the Kyuubi.

xXFlashbackXx

He had been meditating when he appeared in his mindscape. Having read about it from the psychological section from the library he knew where he was. His mindscape was a plain field with oak trees surrounding it. He looked up to see the full moon with a starry filled sky behind it with a few stray clouds floating aimlessly through the sky.

It…was peacefull.

He looked behind him to see the entrance of a cage with darkness creeping out of it.

Slowly his crimson eyebrows rose in curiosity.

Then in the cage two gigantic eye's snapped open, blood-red eye's with a black slit through them stared at cold blue ones.

"**So your my jailor, huh?**" It's voice boomed through out the field.  
His eye's widen slightly in surprize.

"Jailor? So your sealed inside of me?"

"**Yes, you could say that, although im not sure what that blasted shinnigami did.**"

Naruto continue to stare in front of him at those bloody red eye's. then he saw nine shadows behind the cage that looked like tails. Needless to say he put two and two together and was surprised.

"K-kyuubi-sama!"

Kyuubi was surprised. No one had call him that no matter how many times he told those pesky weak humans to. He smirked. Finally someone who respected his strenght.

"**Got that right!**"

"B-but how?! Your supposed to be sealed into my sister!"

"**I do not know myself, however I do know that my chakra is sealed in that weak fleashbag while my soul is in you."** He said earning a questioning look.

"**The shinnigami did something with the sealing for kami know's what and put my soul into you and my power into your sister. Pretty much i am the yang part and my yin part is sealed into your sister**" Kyuubi concluded.

Kyuubi looked back at his jailor to see him thinking about what it said.

"I…think I got it now, but wont that mean that my sister wont be able to use your chakra because it doesnt have anything to keep it in check?"

"**Your smarter than you look…almost too smart**"

Naruto just scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile plastered on his face.

**"Yes it does mean that however she would still be able to use only 1 tail worth of my power"**

This earned a nod from the red-haired youth as he just sat down and stared at the beautiful sky in his mind scape.

"**Tell me something?**" Asked Kyuubi after he got done thinking.

"Yes"

"**Why do you not fear me?**" It has been bugging him since it met the red-head.

"I see no reason to fear you" Naruto answered. He didn't know why but he just wasn't afraid of Kyuubi.

"**What do you mean by that! I am the all mighty Kyuubi, you have every right to be afraid!**"

"It's just as I said, I just don't"

'Hmm' thought Kyuubi.

"**Fine, whatever…**"grumbled Kyuubi.

A few minutes passed by in complete silence

"I should get going…" Naruto said standing up."how do I get out of here?"

Kyuubi just growled as he stood to his full height.

**"Roooooaaaaarrrrrr!"**

Naruto blue eye's shot open as he quickly scanned the room stopping to look out his window and saw it was night-time.

'Huh must have been out of it for quite sometime'

"NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE! Come down here this instant!" Yelled a feminine voice.

'Great'

End flashback

A voice brought him from his thoughts.

"Daddy can I spare with nii-san"

"Great idea Natsume, NARUTO! Come over here!"

'Great, just great' he thought.

Natsume always uses the spar excuse just to rub everything in his face then uses Kyuubi's power to beat him.

'Time to change that' he thought. He has been waiting for a while to put his sister in her place. He has doubled his training since last time just for today.

He walked over to the Namikaze family quietly and stared at his father with no emotion on his face and in his eye's.

"Yes father" even his voice sounded dead.

But it seemed his father didn't care as he told him to get ready to spar against his sister.

"At ounce" he said as he started towards the middle of the field and stared straight ahead of him. He heard his father and mother wish her luck which responded in her telling them she doesn't need any to beat him.  
He scoffed. Her arrogance is going to get her killed or worse. But whatever, it's time for their "spar" to begin.

"Ready to lose once again dope" she taunted.

He just slipped into a stance Kyuubi taught him.

Their father walked over and placed his hand up and the air.

"Rules are the same, Get ready…HAJIMA"

He jumped back to his spot next to his wife and watched the fight begin.  
Natsume ever the arrogant little girl ran straight ahead with gennin like speeds towards her brother. Meanwhile Naruto was just standing there still in the same spot easily tracking her. She went in for a right hook when she felt her footing change as her brother grabbed her fist and pulled her towards him. He then side step as he left a foot behind to trip her. She caught herself before she face planted into the ground and spun on her hands hoping to kick his feet from right under him. However her brother just back flipped away and stood still, ready for her to come at him again.

She kicked herself up and charged him again, not taking into account her brother was getting ready to charge her too. Right when he was in her striking distance she tried to kick him with her left foot. Naruto however saw this coming and dodged it by leaning to his right and charged forward thrusting his right arm forward for a punch. Natsume was too late to block as she was lifted from the ground and fell backwards.

"You are to predictable, Natsume" exclaimed naruto.

"Grrrr, shut up teme!"

She started to concentrate as she began to call upon kyuubi's power.

'Oh no if she does that then no doubt she will win again' he thought as he ran towards her. However he was stopped when Natsume let out a roar and charged at him at chunnin speeds.

'Shit, I'm to late.' He thought. Then he was hit in the gut causing him to cough out blood. Then he was kicked in the ribs which sent him flying to the side.

"Guhh" he coughed up more blood this time as he tried to stand up. He raised he left arm to block an incoming punch but he didn't see a claw like hand coming down on his hand. Only by instinct and reflexes was he able to pull his head back a little bit but not without a cost.

His left eye was scratched by the hand covered in demonic chakra.

"Ahhhhhh!" He screamed in pain as he managed to land a powerful right hook under Natsume jaw sending her flying back landing on the soft ground knocked out.

He managed to see out of his right eye his parents running towards his sister screaming her name.

'They still don't care about me, huh'

That was it for him as he succumbed to darkness. The pain throbbing from his left eye and the internal bleeding too much for his body.

**Three days later**

Naruto woke up and looked around and found out that he was in the hospital, he slowly sat up taking into account how he feels no pain from his ribs except for the throbbing in his left eye. He held up his right hand toward the eye as he clenched his teeth.

'She has gone to far this time, not only has she put me in almost critical condition but has possibly crippled my left eye with that damn demonic chakra!' He ranted in his head.

just then a nurse walked in and said "oh your awake that's good how do you feel?"

"im in freaking pain, the good thing is it's all coming from my left eye" Naruto replied,

then the nurse walked over to him and as Naruto watched her hands started to glow green and move toward his left eye but before her hands could touch his eye,

his hand shot out and gripped hers in a iron grip,

and Naruto said "have your healing jutsu ready" and without another word he reached one of his hands up to his left eye and with a scream ripped it out and threw it across the room then he let go of the nurses hands so that he could heal him then he passed out from the pain.

**end of chapter one**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto's rise (formally known as powers of the shadow) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, Masashi Mishimoto does.**

**Chapter two: what is up guys? sorry that i have been gone for so long, i got a girlfriend and i focused on her for 8 months and then back in February she dumped me (and did not do it nicely i might add) and that hurt me badly but i am back with another chapter and ready to go (oh this story will be HEAVILY CHRISTIAN FAITH BASED, i am a christian so yeah) here is chapter two, (and people if you feel like it review)i hate people like that actually i don't give a fuck what you do, anyway the update will come tomorrow **


End file.
